naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Thunder God Technique
The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a given location in the blink of an eye. Overview The seal appearing on the opponent after being marked by Minato.To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or some other surrounding feature.[2][3]The user, not limited to just their own body, can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, such as when Minato used it to teleport Kurama out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.[4] Usage Tobirama Senju Besides using the Flying Thunder God Technique itself, Tobirama has been observed using the Flying Thunder God Slash — a derived technique of the Flying Thunder God Technique to compliment his kenjutsu prowess, by incorporating this technique's instantaneous teleportation. With that technique, he was able to land a mortal wound on Izuna Uchiha.[5] Minato Namikaze Due to his exploits with this technique, Minato Namikaze gained the moniker of "Konoha's Yellow Flash" (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō).[1] Minato most commonly applied the formula in advance to his special kunai, which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, so that they could be teleported to at any time.[6] Using such tactics, Konohagakure even proved victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already being vastly outnumbered. By having his subordinates toss his special kunai randomly into the enemy's lines, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using its great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one before they could even react.[7] This technique, combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes, according to A, made him the fastest ninja to ever live.[8] The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite having already been partially sucked in,[9] and dodge A's top-speed attack.[6] Minato could also incorporate the formula into other seals, such as that of his wife, allowing him to come immediately to her aid at any time.[10] Hokage Guard Platoon The formation adopted by the Hokage's bodyguards to perform the technique.Minato passed this technique on to his special guards: Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi, and another unknown Konoha shinobi. However, all three together are needed to execute the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another by each performing the seal of confrontation with outstretched arms, so that their thumbs, middle and index fingers are touching those of the others. This allows them to transport both themselves and anything inside the confines of the ring to a marked destination. Since becoming the guards of the Fifth Hokage,Tsunade herself has also been marked with the technique formula.[11] Trivia *Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead more similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than accelerated movement. However, instead of bringing something to the user, it sends them somewhere. *The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. *The technique can create smoke similar to a Summoning Technique,[12] but that is not always the case. Category:Jutsu